


[Podfic] Blue Jeans and Thai Food

by Chantress



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Orlando Jones is to blame, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina is adapting to this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blue Jeans and Thai Food

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Jeans and Thai Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051789) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



**Title:** Blue Jeans and Thai Food  
**Author:** ladygray99  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Sleepy Hollow  
**Pairings:** Ichabod/Abbie, Ichabod/Katrina, Katrina/Abbie, Ichabod/Katrina/Abbie  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:35:10  
**Warnings:** Sex, brief language, and a mention of Jar Jar Binks.  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2fwgk02d4ak6v4c/Blue_Jeans_and_Thai_Food.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> So this podfic is basically the Sleepy Hollow fandom equivalent of showing up 15 minutes late with Starbucks ~~from the one that used to be a livery stables~~ , but I don't care. The fic hits all my "Polyamory YAY :D" buttons, and after being invested in this OT3 to the bitter end of Season 2, it was super therapeutic to work on the audio version. Plus it's given me a bit of a break from wrestling with my current monster of a WIP, so double yay!
> 
> Huge thanks to ladygray99 for giving me the go-ahead to record this awesome story! \o/


End file.
